On Waves of Misfortune
by SamuelHarrison
Summary: A young street urchin finds himself placed in the spot light when he is chosen to compete in the 62nd Hunger Games.   REVIEW PLEASE, Rating may change in the Future due to mature scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, Sam here again to bring you a NEW and improved hunger games story. (Hopefully better than the last: D)

Quick disclaimer - ' I own nothing but the characters/themes/costumes/places/Etc. But those I have made myself.'

**Chapter 1**

_Boys will be Boys._

"Oi, Tiald! What the heck do you think you're doing in there?" Yelled Ghane to me, as I popped my head out of the emerald water; waving a bloodied spear wildly in the air.

"Look at this big bastard!" I yelled indicating the large, whiskered catfish impaled on the end.

Ghane shook his head and waved me over, quickly having a cautious glance around the corner of a nearby house.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Ghane yelled at me, pushing me into the bricks. "You know you can't fish here, if the peacekeepers find you you're fucking dead."

I patted him on the shoulder putting the bloodied spear on the ground. "You worry too much friend, I've been fishing here for the last three years of my life, and no peacekeeper has brought me in yet. As if they would anyway, it's just a bloody fishing spot."

"It's reserved for the capitol, where the heck do you think you're going to sell that anyway? No one will buy it; it's... its stolen goods!"

"Well, you know that old burnt down warehouse just outside the District fences?" I asked, and received a curt nod in reply.

"Word has it, a new kind of trade has appeared, and is hosted there, they call it, 'The Black Market.' Ha, what a name..." I said laughing softly to myself.

"Black Market, Jesus Tiald, where do you hear this shit?" he questioned then looked at me accusingly, "you're not seriously going... are you?" Ghane asked, his eyes imploring me to reconsider.

"Look, I'm just going for a quick gander, hey I might even find a better spear, or a Bloody trident!" I said, my silvery eyes sparkling in the dimming sunlight.

Ghane sunk down onto the balls of his feet, gingerly inspecting the fish. "Bloody good catch mate, and through the head too."

"Look, are you coming or not?" I asked, not letting him have the chance to change the subject.

"I...Well... It seems kind of..." Ghane sighed and returned to his feet. "Well someone's gotta make sure you don't go killing yourself."

A grin swept across my lips as I laughed and embraced him.

"Well then, let's make a move." I said, sneaking back into the water.

We made it through the center of town and to the north fence, Ghane running like some kind of vegetable, because he insisted we "Hid" the fish, and by hiding it, he meant sticking it down his pants.

"Come on, Come on... god you look like such a dick with that fish hanging out of your pants." I laughed, it earned me a slight push, but he laughed too.

"Shh... listen." I said looking up and turning a finger to the fence.

"I don't hear anything..." Ghane said, looking confused.

"Exactly; the bloody powers off, Come on lets go." I said, helping him up the fence.

"Watch the wire mate." Ghane said, giving me his hand and pulling me up to the nearest branch of a juniper tree.

"Do you ACTUALLY know where you're going?" Ghane said, anger creeping up in his voice.

"Of course I bloody don't, I've never been out here, have you?" I said, matching his attitude.

He grunted, and nodded, understanding.

A crumbling warehouse stood in a large clearing; its windows broken and planked up, only darkness could be seen through where windows once had been. The only indication of life was a small plume of black smoke wafting through a mossy chimney.

The inside wasn't much better, it looked like an old clothing facility, tracks and hangers discarded and burned, a small fireplace stood at the far end of the building. Apart from the odd machinery and the fireplace, there was scarcely anything, or anyone, there.

I sighed exasperated when I saw the empty purses on the belts of the, what I assumed were meant to be merchants.

"Fucking hell; what a waste of time." I said kicking a crate, a gloved hand fell down on my shoulder and I turned quickly to see the face of a scarred old man, he said in a wheezy, tired voice. "More will come..." then he walked back over to the fire pressing his hands against the warm bricks.

"Well; what now?" Ghane asked, annoyed.

"I guess, now... now we wait." I replied sitting down on a nearby track.

Eventually, after an hour and a half, more traders began to arrive, and to my bewilderment, a merchant who said he hailed from the district 12 "Hobb". I began to ask how he had come all the way from District 12 without being killed, he just looked out a shattered window and waved a weary hand at his stock saying

"That's not for you to know I'm 'friad". When I looked down I noticed a few middle class javelins and an extravagantly carved trident, I licked my lips in anticipation, noticing how the black cloth fell loosely from his stomach.

'I'm going to get a bloody bargain off this guy' I thought silently to myself, whipping on a charming smile.

"I see you've got a pretty good collection here." I said, tapping the trident with my spear, the catfish now impaled on it again. I could see the merchant lick his lips.

"And I see you've got quite a catch today, one of the capitol's proud catfish I presume?" he replied offering a dirty but warm smile.

"Well I'm glad to see that we've made our directions perfectly clear, so how about we skip the middle steps and get down to the nitty-gritty?" I said, devilishly.

"Straightforward, I like that in a customer. Alright, name your price." he replied, either not caring or not noticing my arrogance.

"This trident here," I said tapping the same one again.

"Bugger off, I could get at least 3 of your stinking fish for that one mate, how about you try looking over in this section." he said indicating a rack of javelins.

I inspected them closely, noticing that the stock was made from what I thought was oak, and the head has been smelted on to the handle, not just tied up.

"This one" I said pointing again.

"Now that; I can put up with," He said smiling again fare welling me with "A fine transaction young master". He said hefting the catfish off my discarded spear.

We left shortly after, worried about the power being turned back on.

"Do you believe this? Look at that, you're going to make so much money. Hey, you're going to share with me right?" Ghane said.

"Hell yeah, buddy, if we didn't look after each other, who would?"

Ghane reached towards the fence about to press his foot down on the wire.

"WAIT!" I yelled and lunged forwards tackling him to the ground. "Fucking hell," I gasped "listen next time mate; you nearly killed yourself."

"What?" Ghane replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"Shh... Listen." I mimicked like last time. Sure enough the familiar hum of electricity sounded through the air.

"Fuck." Ghane said.

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter, sorry about all the swearing, but I'm trying to capture the "Boyishness" you know? That's what all the cool kids do right? Swear constantly? Hahahaha, anyway, REVIEWS are muchly appreciated, I REALLY, REALLY need the help.

Please

Rate - /10


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, so new chapter, I thought the last one went fairly well... anyway enjoy! :)

**Chapter 2**

_In the Market Square_

"Shit, what do we do now?" I asked, running my fingers through my wild, greasy hair. There was a long silence, and then Ghane propped himself up and started climbing a tree.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"What does it look like?" Ghane replied, I looked up, angry at myself for asking such a stupid question

"Ok then, what will you do when you get up?" I asked, regretting the irritation in my words.

"I'm going to jump, now stop talking and start climbing." he snapped back.

I was going to say sorry but thought better of it, and started climbing my way up.

"Ok, I'm not very good at jumping." Ghane said slightly scared.

"Are... are you scared?" I asked a smile creeping across my lips.

"No…! Ok maybe a little." Ghane said,

"Here, let me give you a little 'Push' " I said enthusiastically

"What, No wait..!" He was cut off by me grabbing him and throwing him out of the tree and over the fence.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? What if I fucking fell! Jesus! You're crazy!" Ghane yelled at me.

"Shh... you'll wake the neighbors." I joked, and earned a reluctant smile.

I leapt from the branch, but my boot got caught in the razor wire and I was just about to slam right into electric fence, when a hand grabbed the back of my jacket, just quickly enough to stop me from killing myself.

"Holy...shit" I gasped, my heart thumping against my chest, breathing deeply.

"See, told you before, someone has to be here to make sure you don't kill yourself." Ghane joked.

"Whatever just get me down?" Ghane pulled off my boot and I fell to the ground.

"Hey how come you didn't get… you know; fried?" he asked, shaking violently as if he was being electrocuted

"Rubber soles mate." I said pointing to my shoe.

The next few days were comprised of me fishing in the restricted area and Ghane selling it at the Black Market; that was…until Ghane knocked on my door.

"Hey mate, got some news for you." Ghane said

"And money I hope!" I joked with him; he walked in and sat down on a broken chair as he said.

"Ok, so I've got good news, and REALLY bad news." Ghane said.

"Well... give me the good news." I said, worried and cautious.

"Well, here's all the cash - 200 bucks all up, so if we split it, we get 100 each." he ignored my glare and continued.

"That's pretty good." he conceded.

"100 bucks, isn't going to pay tax, and food mate, this is useless." I said, exasperated.

"You've dodged the tax collectors before, and think about it, you can just eat the fish you catch."

"I don't like seafood mate." I said, somewhat embarrassed.

"You don't like seafood? Well how about death, do you like that?" he scolded me.

"Alright, alright, I get your point, is there anything else?" I asked

"I've got some of the Black Market traders into the city via the tree, so I won't have to go so far."

"That's bloody brilliant!" I said excited, all worries from before erased.

"Wait on, wait on, you've still got the bad news." Ghane said, pushing me back into my seat.

"Which is...?" I inquired.

"The reaping, it's happening three days from now, and we've both got 40 bits each in the draw." he replied, looking at his feet.

"Yeah… What of it?" I asked.

"This little 'operation' of ours, is Number one – going to fail if one of us gets reaped, and number two - it's heating up, there are peacekeepers everywhere."

"Look, it hasn't worried us before, and plus I can just go to the market myself." I joked,

"Yeah, well what am I supposed to do? I can't fish for shit." Ghane replied

"You can learn. Or you can wait until I win, then we can live happily ever after?" I joked

"Anyway, it's getting late, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" he said as he handed me a small bag of coins.

The next day I ventured into the Restricted Area, under the shark nets, and into the pool of tuna. When I had got my catch I waited behind the bakery – our normal checkpoint. I waited for three hours and when he didn't show up, I went inside the back door to talk with Aldridge, the baker.

"Hey Al, did Ghane come past here?" I asked.

"Didn't you hear?" Al replied, wiping a tear from his face.

"Hear what...? Tell me!" I commanded, and that brought forth more tears.

"Ghane... He... he got caught selling stolen fish, the peacekeepers, their... they're going to execute him to make an example of him." he said sobbing.

"What!" I screamed and barged the door open running to the Market Square.

"GHANE...! GHANE!" I cried, "Where the bloody hell are you!" A crowd answered my question, their hands falling on my shoulders offering me condolences.

"What's... what's going on..?" I sobbed, but no one would answer me. They just made a gap for me.

I saw Ghane strapped up in stocks and he saw me, he started to say something. But just as I took a step forwards, a crack whipped through the air and blood spurted out of the back of Ghane's head and ran through his mouth.

"No!" I roared, and ran forwards tackling the shooter to the ground and beating him savagely, wishing I had brought my javelin. I was pulled back by the crowd and brought back screaming to Aldridge's bakery. A massive knot was caught in my throat and my eyes were red and stung, my heart refused to stop slamming against my chest. Tear tracks ran down my sodden cheeks.

"Why...why...?" I kept repeating.

"It's not your fault, its ok..." Aldridge crooned over me,

"Yes it fucking is, I got him into this, the only thing I didn't do was pull the fucking trigger!" I screamed. Realizing it was useless, Aldridge retreated back to his stove and left me in the bed, I fell unconscious moments later.

When I woke up, the world felt renewed, more colourful, and for a few blissful seconds I had forgotten what had happened, the world went gray, I felt like crying, but the tears wouldn't had dried up, so I just laid there and yelled at the top of my lungs. A few minutes later Aldridge's wife was crooning over me like her own baby, telling me it was alright, and dressing me in her late son's clothes.

When I had gained some sense of reality I asked.

"Why...why the clothes Miss?"

"The reaping Tiald, its today." she replied, feeling the extreme depression flooding out of me.

"Great." I sighed.

Things moved to quickly, and before I could really notice, I was in my pen, waiting silently, avoiding the eyes of others. I was awoken by Louis Chase, yelling "Rosaline Mortimer!" I turned around realizing I must have missed all the speeches and saw a 15 year old girl step up onto the podium without a word. I looked at Louis, he was an, unusual capitol man, he ditched the idea of tattoos and fancy clothing, and had just stained his skin a deep royal red, that made his blue eyes and blond hair seem out of place.

Then he screamed something that made my world spin, "Tiald Renault!" a single word echoed through my head as I stepped onto the podium, "why..."

Hey guys, a bit of a depressing chapter if you ask me, oh well... I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT! Anyway, people who review get... _**COOKIES!**_


End file.
